Just Being Me
by psychedelic aya
Summary: [Short Maya ficlet.] …There used to be a time when I knew how to smile. It was long ago, such a distant memory. I don’t even know if people remember those times. If he remembered that time. But how I wish he did…


****

Authoress' Scribbles: This is dedicated to Kyoy and of course to the character itself, Maya Orihara. I think she's cool. I hope all of ya enjoy this! My very first non-Yuta ficlet. _*sweatdrops*_ Here we go!

****

DISCLAIMER: Nope, I don't own Maya nor Ultra Maniac. But could you lend me some dough so that I could buy Yuta? And Maya as well—and yes Kyoy, I'd give her to you. LoLz.

* * *

****

I'm Just Being Me

__

By psychedelic_aya

I remember the day well. It was bright and sunny—exuberant and wonderful.

I never knew such words still existed in my vocabulary, but then again, I am the Magic School's principal's daughter. I am trained. I am well refined. I am loved.

…and I hate it.

Why should people pamper me when I can take care of myself? I don't care if I'm a rich man's daughter. I'm still my own person. Nobody owns me. Nobody controls me…

…

…There used to be a time when I knew how to smile.

It was long ago, such a distant memory. I don't even know if people remember those times. 

…If **he** remembered that time. 

* * *

__

"Why do we have to stay outside the castle?" A 7 year old Maya Orihara asked, looking to her three playmates. The four of them had left the castle because they preferred playing in the gardens rather than mingling with the oldies crowd inside the ball. Then, in the softest murmur, "I wanted to see if the prince would come out…"

The only boy in their group snorted in reply. "It's boring in there!" Kirishima Yuta exclaimed, sitting on a nearby rock. 

Nina Sakura laughed. "You don't understand how Maya-chan feels, Yuta-chan, because you're a boy," She then placed her hands on her chest and had a dreamy look in her eyes. "I want to see the prince too…" 

"…Me too…" Luna replied in her long voice, but she also had that dazed look in her eyes. 

Yuta rolled his eyes. "Beh! Whatever." He crossed his arms and closed his eyes in disbelief. "Girls. Why do I still stick with the 3 of you? You don't even know how to play tag right…"

Nina laughed and gave her most cheery smile. "Because we're friends!" She replied, and in a swift motion, she grabbed his two little hands with her own. "C'mon Yuta-chan! Let's dance!" And she pulled him away to their little land of childish paradise.

Maya looked to Luna, a smile forming on her face. She held her two tiny hands out. "You wanna dance, Luna-chan?" She mused, hoping that the other girl would agree. 

Luna gave her friend a miniscule smile and shook her head gently. "Its okay, Maya-chan…" Then, with a soft blush, "I dunno how to dance…" Her dark aura gloomed around her for a moment. "I might step on your feet… and accident will happen… and then…" The negative thoughts swirled around her head. 

Giggling, Maya shook her head, trying to comfort the other girl. But before she was even able to say anything, a warm hand tapped her shoulder. She turned about almost immediately, her golden hair flowing delicately with the movement.

"…Can I dance with you?" It was a young boy, dressed in commoner's clothes, holding his hand out for her to take. Maya was surprised at first, but she didn't even think twice about what she was going to answer.

"Of course!" Maya answered, her smile radiating. She took the boy's hands with her own, entwining their fingers. And thus they started their dance. 

The boy danced exceptionally well for a 7 year old, twirling his partner in fast but gentle motions. He was smiling as he danced with her, and she too was obviously happy, considering that huge grin on her face.

"What is your name?" The boy asked as they moved along with the music. He was enthralled by this young girl; the way she smiled could brighten up anyone's day. 

She met his gaze with her shining green eyes and smiled. "I'm Ma---" But before she could even complete her first name, something immediately caught her eye. One of the castle towers was falling—and they were right below it! "Watch out!" She exclaimed in urgency, pushing her partner a little bit roughly, making them land on the grassy floor with a painful impact. 

The tower crumbled beside them, but thanks to her quick move, they were safe. 

"Y-you…" The boy gasped for breath, sitting up and placing a hand on his chest. His breathing was labored, but he didn't care. "You saved my life!"

She stood up clumsily, but when she faced him, she was still smiling. "I'm glad you're ok!" She exclaimed, as helping him up. Both of them dusted off their clothes.

Commotion was already going on inside the castle, the parents and relatives that knew their daughters and sons were outside rushed to the gardens. Guardians started shouting worriedly for their children. 

"Maya-sama!" Sebastian's voice stood out for her, since it was her name he was calling. Her eyes widened in urgency.

"It's Sebastian!" She turned to the boy she had danced with and gave a little bow, an indication that this was the end of their dance. "I have to go, I'm sorry." And she started to run off, but he grabbed her hand immediately. 

"Wait!" He exclaimed, looking desperately into her eyes. "Please, take this." And he immediately inserted some sort of pendant in her hand. He placed his own palm on hers, as if enclosing the gift. "This is proof that you saved me—you, and no one else."

She looked to their hands, as if savoring the moment, then to him. "We will meet again, won't we?"

He smiled at her. "Surely we will." And he let go of her hand. "Surely."

His assurance was enough for her, and so with one last smile to him, she ran off. 

* * *

If we had danced long enough—if the castle tower hadn't chosen to fall at that moment—maybe he would've known my name. And maybe I would've known his.

But he was the prince, after all. The heir to the throne, the ruler of this kingdom. Everyone loved him. 

…I loved him. 

Wait—I still do.

The other candidates are just searching for the Holy Stones because they want to become the princess. Because they want to become the "best witch". Or if not, maybe they think it's romantic that they have the chance to marry a prince. But do they love him? I don't think so.

Take Nina for example. She's a dropout, and she knows searching for the stones will raise her level. But does she love the prince? No, I'm sure she doesn't. Sure, I and she have aspired to be princesses ever since we were little, but at the time, it was only a childish fantasy. This time it's real. 

I know we're friends, but I try to shun her away for the reason that she's a hindrance to my search. She doesn't love the prince! For all I know, she's fallen for Tsujiai-kun, that classmate of ours. Although I can say that he's a really kind person, since he did bring me to that nice toy store, I don't think he should fall for Nina just yet. 

But who cares anyway—if she becomes the princess, he'll forget.

If I become the princess—they'll forget. And to me, it doesn't matter. Because no one in the human world is worth staying for, if you ask me. I think Nina should give up now, because in the end, she'll make one of the biggest decisions in her life. 

And Yuta might actually hang himself if she chooses the prince. 

Oh please. Of course I noticed! I pity him, honestly. I know behind all that meanness and arrogance—even Kirishima Yuta can love. He never told me, but it's clearly obvious. He's in love with Sakureiru Nina. What I don't know is if she loves him back. They were really close during our childhood. So… maybe. That's all I can say about them. 

"Maybe."

But nevertheless… I don't have time to ponder about their mutual connections—things about love. I have to search for the Holy Stones. To reach my love. My goal. My destiny.

…And I don't care if I open the Dark Zone just to get it.

This is the choice I will make—I know its consequences, but if I can see the prince one more time because of this, no punishment is too great, no reprimand is too severe. 

…And if they label me evil, I will not care. 

Because if the prince truly loves me back—he'll still accept me. He'll accept me like no one else has.

…For just being me. 

* * *

****

Authoress' Notes: Ah… A Maya ficlet. Hehehe! Hope you liked it! Heheheh! This is once again, dedicated to my best friend, Kyoy. AND I DECLARE THAT REKI IS NOOOOTTT EVVVIIILLL! He can't be! He looks too cute and too much like Yuta to be truly evil! He's just misguided by the unjustiful BLUE KNIGHTS! (Reki is from .hack//Legend of the Twilight) Heheh! Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'm not really sure if Maya is in-character, but I tried my best. :D 


End file.
